Commonly owned PCT International Application No. PCT/IL02/00693 entitled Accommodating Lens Assembly and published under PCT International Publication No. WO 03/015669 illustrates and describes accommodating intraocular lens (hereinafter AIOL) assemblies, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The AIOL assemblies include a haptics system adapted to be securely fixed in a human eye's annular ciliary sulcus at at least two spaced apart stationary anchor points so that it may act as a reference plane for an AIOL of continuously variable Diopter strength affected by a human eye's capsular diaphragm acting thereagainst from a posterior direction and under control of its sphincter-like ciliary body. The haptics system includes a rigid planar haptics plate with a telescoping haptics member for sliding extension. The haptics plate and the haptics member are preferably self-anchoring as illustrated and described in commonly owned PCT International Application No. PCT/IL02/00128 entitled Intraocular Lens and published under PCT International Publication No. WO 02/065951, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. However, the haptics systems are not readily foldable thereby requiring a relatively large incision for insertion of an AIOL assembly into a human eye. Still further, anterior movements of a human eye's capsular diaphragm may lead to bulging of an AIOL assembly in an anterior direction instead of affecting an AIOL's Diopter strength. Moreover, the AIOL assemblies do not afford in situ re-adjustment along a human eye's visual axis which may be required due to capsular contraction thereby requiring that a subject resort to wearing spectacles or undergoing a surgical procedure for correcting his eyesight.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,722 to Laguette et al. illustrates and describes apparatus for measuring accommodation of a human eye including a target, a Badal lens, and a viewing aperture where the Badal lens and the viewing aperture are positioned so that when the target moves towards or away from the lens, the apparent size of the target remains constant to a subject looking in the viewing aperture regardless of the distance the target moves.